


a few lies to fall in love

by agentmaine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, pure fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmaine/pseuds/agentmaine
Summary: Taako asked Kravitz to help keep up appearances through Angus' adoption process, and this is how things spiraled from there.-short taakitz fluffy oneshot as commissioned by @choose_joy!
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	a few lies to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choose_joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choose_joy/gifts).



This was, at one point, a lie, Kravitz thinks to himself as he sits with his arm around Taako’s shoulder as he watches TV contentedly. Angus kneels nearby on the floor in front of them and Kravitz smiles as he notices that the boy has his tongue out ever-so-slightly as he concentrates on the maths homework in front of him - homework that is 3 grades above his own school level, Kravitz thinks to himself, full of pride even when there’s nobody there to boast to.

This was, at one point, a  _ ruse _ , Kravitz corrects himself, thinking that that may be the better way to put it. It’s unfair to call their strange situation a lie or a joke - both he and Taako took to enacting their plan with the utmost seriousness, for once in their lives. The plan was to, in the simplest of terms, hoax the adoption system into believing they were a couple so that Taako would have an easier time with the adoption process that allowed them to welcome the greatest joy (or, as Taako would put it, greatest pain in the ass) into their lives permanently.

As they sit together a whole three years later, Kravitz can’t help but sime at the ridiculousness of it all as he remembers how it came to be.

-

The plan was first formed when Kravitz and Taako were verging on wine-drunk, the liquor giving way to ideas that would spiral so much further down the rabbit-hole than either of them could imagine at that moment. At this point, the two had been friends for years, having met their first week of college after being introduced by Lup.

“Y’know,” Taako mused. “This whole process is gonna fuck me up the ass. Pardon my French.”

“You’re pardoned. Just this once.” Kravitz smiled, reaching out with his foot and nudging Taako’s leg as he noticed the disheartened look on his face. “What d’you mean? Like, financially?”

“No, no, I knew that from the get-go. I can deal with that. But, like… Ango’s case worker has already not-so-subtly hinted that they prefer couples over single parents like my fine self. S’bullshit, but it’s how it is, apparently. I’m doing well to have got him fostered for this long already.”

“Hm.” Kravitz responded, chewing at his lower lip as he thought.

It’s at that moment that the seed of an idea was first planted. Be it through liquid confidence or a stroke of stupidity so pure that it’s genius, Kravitz blurted the idea out. “I’ll date you. So we can get through this easier.”

Taako stopped in that moment, stared blankly, before bursting into a cackle so sudden and strong that he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop, remembering that the boy in question was asleep in his room above. “You’re fuckin’ something else, you know that? Dumbass. Thanks for the laugh.”

“No,” Kravitz sat forward, taking another swig of his red wine before placing the glass on the table and grinning in a mischievous way that made Taako’s stomach flip slightly, although Kravitz wouldn’t find that out for a while yet. “I’m serious! I love Angus. I know you better than anyone other than Lup, and you’re gay. And so am I. So - so it’s believable!”

“Dude,” Taako laughed again, shaking his head. “This is, like,  _ very  _ irresponsible, and isn’t that your whole thing? Responsibility? Like that time you stopped me, Magnus and Merle from backflipping off the Baskin Robbins roof into that dumpster full of styrofoam?”

“Okay, well, sometimes. But I think this can work!” By that point, Kravitz was gesturing wildly and enthusiastically, full of gusto. “Come on. We may as well try - they already know I exist, I wrote a damn letter of recommendation for you!”

Taako took a long moment to look at Kravitz properly, eyes scanning him critically as if he was trying to work out the world’s most complicated equation before breaking out in a grin to match his then-best-friend’s. “Okay. Fuck it. Does that mean we gotta kiss?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Kravitz wiggled his eyebrows, the liquor leaving him animated and giggly. “Remember Magnus’ houseparty?”

“Don’t fucking remind me. Worst night of my  _ life _ . Though what’s it like for you? Getting that  _ sweet  _ touch of perfection and never having it again?”

“Heartbreaking.” Kravitz deadpanned, before smiling.

-

That was how it started. It wasn’t too much of a thing until a few months later, other than explaining to Angus that Kravitz was now a  _ boyfriend _ , which went perfectly smoothly. Kravitz was such a central figure already that, really, it just meant that the plans for Kravitz to move in with them were sped up. The new couple’s first test appeared the next time Taako was faced with an interview. An interview at which he was requested to bring his new partner along.

“Ready for interrogation, bud?” Taako grinned.

“I think you mean  _ babe _ , darling.” Kravitz countered smoothly as he fixed up the suit he was wearing. His shaking hands betrayed him. “Do I look okay? Like, do you think this is formal enough?”

“You look good, doofus.” Taako rolled his eyes for a moment before clocking the anxiety on Kravitz’s face and softening. “As handsome as can be. I’ve got the handsomest fake boyfriend.”

There was a moment, then, a weighty one, as they looked at each other. Kravitz assessed Taako with something close to confusion, to a challenge, before the latter scoffed and stumbled over his words, searching for disingenuity before it became too real. “Technically  _ you  _ have the handsomest fake boyfriend. Because I’m the hottest creature alive. So, close second.”

The moment passed, the unspoken not diffused so much as put aside, as if they chose to throw a bomb in a box marked Look At Later rather than stopping the explosion. Either way, the men smiled at each other as Kravitz offered an arm to Taako, which he linked with gratefully, smiling wider at the casual affection that they’re no stranger to after years of friendship.

“Lets fucking ace this.” Taako said, as if it was a command.

-

The interview went without a hitch. There’s a bonus to using your best friend as a fake boyfriend - you already know everything about each other. The two worked like clockwork, Kravitz remembers fondly, bouncing stories off one another with ease. It helps when lies aren’t really lies - just modified truths. So instead of it being a  _ friend-date  _ to the carnival, it became a real date, with Taako providing embellished details like a romantic kiss at the top of a ferris wheel, which Kravitz remembers made the interviewer coo. Instead of Kravitz being a god-father type figure, he adapted to the role of a second father with ease: Angus was like that, always has been, so endearing and easy to love that it becomes second nature, like breathing.

Another real hurdle they faced was a home inspection and interview, in which the agency wanted to see how Angus had settled in and how the couple were adapting to parenthood as official foster parents. Kravitz remembers that Taako was not cool, nor calm, nor collected. He tended to be that way - chill to the point where it’s worrying in most cases. But, equally, when something matters, it  _ matters _ . Kravitz had always loved that about him.

Though, he does admit, it was slightly less endearing when he was made to vacuum the house four times in the space of two hours before the inspection while Taako continued to flap about the house like an anxious bird trying to escape a cage.

In hindsight, Kravitz thinks to himself, they had nothing to worry about.

The inspectors wandered around the house, making sure that the thousands of safety precautions put in place were enough - which they were. They spoke to Angus, to make sure he felt at home - which he did. They looked for signs of attachment in the family - which they found. It was in all ways a family home, with Angus’ drawings framed around the house, his toys littering the floor, his books filling up every shelf.

Kravitz remembers Taako bouncing his foot nervously as they looked around, a ball of anxiety in the shape of a man. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Taako’s waist, his hand resting on the other’s hip and his thumb rubbing a rhythmic pattern intended to soothe, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. In return, Taako shuffled closer, leaning his head against Kravitz and matching his breathing to Kravitz’s own to calm himself. When it worked, the two caught each other’s gaze and Kravitz distinctly remembers them both flushing ever so slightly.

After a moment’s hesitation, Kravitz pressed a kiss to the side of Taako’s head and spoke quietly, “don’t fret yourself, okay? Let’s go show them what a brilliant family we are.”

At that moment, Taako smiled at him with such appreciation that it took both of them aback slightly - there was a pause, once again heavy with indecision, before Taako nodded. He took a step forward, nearly breaking free from Kravitz’s gentel hold before stepping back into the embrace.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling. “You’re great.”

Without hesitating, as if he’d thought about it for a while, as if it were a calculated move, he reached up and pressed the quickest of kisses to Kravitz’s lips before turning fully and walking to where Angus was sat with the inspectors, instinctively ruffling the small boy’s hair.

Kravitz remembers how he stood there for a moment, frozen, feeling his face heat up and a feeling of an unusual  _ something  _ that wasn’t there before - or maybe it was? His heart fluttered a moment before he shook his head and followed Taako, joining and completing the jigsaw puzzle that is their family.

-

They didn’t talk about the kiss, but they didn’t ignore it either - it became normal. Soon, without ever discussing it, a kiss in the morning was as normal as the cup of coffee they shared it over. Kravitz remembers trying to justify it as platonic and finding it harder to do so with each day that passed, as the kisses lasted ever-so-slightly longer each time, as Kravitz moved from the spare room into the master bedroom with Taako, as they began to act more and more like a couple even with nobody watching.

He remembers, as they laze together in the present, another moment from their past. It was the first Candlenights after the beginning of their arrangement and that undeniable  _ something  _ was in place and acted upon but remained unspoken, like a silent promise between the two men. It was late, the night before Candlenights, and with Angus fast asleep upstairs, they had seized the opportunity to lay presents out in a grand display. He remembers a mountainous pile of gifts - that’s what happens when you get adopted into a found family so big that group photos have become an endurance challenge. He remembers seeing snow laying on the ground outside and it being the time of night where it remains undisturbed and perfect, a pristine blanket resting over the earth. He remembers the festive music they played quietly, and Taako humming along as he set up final decorations.

“This looks amazing, Taako.” Kravitz grinned, walking up behind him and placing a hand on his back.

“I fucking know, right? Somewhat surprised.” He smiled back, looking up at Kravitz. “First Candlenights as a family of three. Holy shit.”

“You can say that again.” Kravitz takes a moment again to look around, taking in their home. “And you reckon the adoption is going to go through fully?”

“All but guaranteed, skeletor. Thank you, I do not fucking think I could have done this without you.”

The silence fell heavy in the room, another weighted moment. The two stood together for a minute, not daring to break it, until Kravitz decided that it was time to ask a question long overdue.

“What happens now, Taako?”

Taako took a second, then, another long moment of silence before stepping into Kravitz’s embrace fully and leaning his head upon the other’s chest. “Nothing. Nothing but the usual, unless you say otherwise.”

At that, and without even realising it had sped up to begin with, Kravitz’s heart rate slowed to a normal pace again, the unknown tension leaving him as he wrapped his arms tighter around Taako. “Okay. I don’t say otherwise.”

“Coolio.” Taako stopped, smiled, stepped back slightly. It had turned into a routine - the impending kiss was no longer a surprise, but that time had felt  _ different _ , they both recall. Like the bow on top of a Candlenights gift, completing it. Like turning their house into a home, fully and completely. Like something settling into place - the final book squeezing on a bookshelf, knowing that this is where it will stay.

-

Things, more or less, did stay the same. There are a few differences - Angus was officially adopted, which Kravitz remembers as the happiest day of his life. They stopped pretending to be a couple - they just… were one, at some point. The line is completely and utterly blurred and so they have no anniversary, no big memory of a realisation of love, no dramatic confessions. Kravitz remembers that the first  _ I love you  _ was yelled through the door as Taako ran out of it, late for a coffee date with Lup.

Rather than progress step by step, as if climbing a ladder, momentous occasions flowed together, mixing and swaying and continuing onwards, like the flow of a river downstream. It worked for them, it worked for Angus, and that was the important part.

Kravitz, back in the moment, looks down at his son, and his partner, and feels all the peace in the world settle in his chest.

Moments after, Taako nudges Angus with his foot, jumping to his feet shortly afterwards. “Hey, dingus, race you to the kitchen?”

Instantly, Angus is on his feet and shoving Taako aside - dirty fighting techniques that Kravitz knows for a fact he didn’t inherit from  _ him _ , rather the other Dad in the equation - and running full force to the kitchen, Taako hot on his heels, both laughing loudly and breaking the peaceful atmosphere with a figurative chainsaw.

Kravitz smiles wide, getting up and following after them leisurely.

His family is unconventional, in more ways than one. It’s not always easy, it’s not always peaceful but two things are certain in his mind: he wouldn’t change it for the world, and he is so very grateful to red wine.

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHICH IDIOT FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS MONTHS AGO AFTER SENDING EMI THE DOC! ITS ME! anyway enjoy this as something short and sweet :)


End file.
